Episodio IXX
Todos están felices y han estado pasando cosas buenas en sus vidas de nuestros amigos, a lo largo de la historia nos han mostrado que la amistad, el amor y la unión lo pueden todo. Pero en este episodio será especial ya que nuestros amigos tendrán una gran sorpresa. (Música) http://gleethnystory.tumblr.com/post/144967823725/song-release-date-may-27-2016-episode-goin-at (La canción no está en You Tube, fue compuesta por la creadora del fanfic Glee:The New York Story, pueden escucharla en el enlace, y claro, me dió permiso de usarla, así que no me la robé 7u7r, como sea, la canción saldra en el final de la Quinta Temporada de Glee: The New York Story, por si querían saber :) ) Greg, Gregor y Katherine-I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall Joey-Ever feel like you're 'bout to cry You're hiding behind a smile And you're wishing that the pain would go away You're dead but yet you're alive You wanna run and just hide Cause people are around to cause you pain Elena-You gotta push them away Don't listen to what they say You gotta be true to yourself Don't listen to no one else Know that's it's okay to be you Know in your heart that you're true So honey please wipe your eyes Cause I don't wanna see you cry ................................. Bill-Just know you don't have to change I'm here every step of the way And when you feel like you're about to break I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall You gotta just stand tall, and know you're beautiful Hayley-Just know if you need some help I'm here, you're not by yourself And when you feel like things are not going well Tyler y Pierre-I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall Tyler-You gotta just stand tall Pierre-And know you're beautiful ...................................... Rpderick-Ever feel like you're all alone And you don't where to go Just know you can run into my arms Society tells you to change You're only pretty one way But honey no one else has your heart Spencer-You gotta push them away Don't listen to what they say You gotta be true to yourself Don't listen to no one else Know that's it's okay to be you Know in your heart that you're true So honey please wipe your eyes Cause I don't wanna see you cry Taylor y Kitty-Just know you don't have to change I'm here every step of the way And when you feel like you're about to break I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall You gotta just stand tall, and know you're beautiful Mariah-Just know if you need some help I'm here, you're not by yourself And when you feel like things are not going well I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall You gotta just stand tall, and know you're beautiful ........................... Adam-If you're not sure where to go Or whose heart you can hold I'm right here Sam-If you're not sure where to go My heart will be your home I'll make it clear Bill con Hayley, Adam, Pierre, Tyler y Sam-Just know you don't have to change I'm here every step of the way And when you feel like you're (Con Sam-about to break) I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall You gotta just stand tall, and know you're (Con Sam-beautiful) Just know if you need some help I'm here, you're not by yourself And when you feel like things (Con Sam-are not going well) I'm not gonna let you fall, I'm not gonna let you fall You gotta just stand tall, (Con Sam-and know you're beautiful) ................................. Más tarde Mariah-Bueno, aquí hay más bolsas por si llegas a tener nauseas antes de que nazca Kitty-Conocí a una chica llamada Quinn Fabray, tuvo un bebé a los 16 años y dijo algo sobre impedir las nauseas, chupaba pirulís Jane-De verdad funciona? Kitty-Claro que lo sí Mariah-Y no comas nada que dañe al bebé Kitty-Si tienes antojos sólo come lo necesario para evitar menos nauseas Jane-Gracias chicas, de verdad agradezco todos sus consejos Mariah-Siempre aquí para apoyarte y darte todos los ánimos, sabes que... Jane-Ah! Mariah-Dije algo malo? Jane-No, no es eso Mari Kitty-Te sientes bien? Jane-No lo sé, creo que... Mariah-Nauseas? Kitty-Necesitas una bolsa? Mariah-Qué tienes Jane? Jane-...Acabo de romper la fuente Kitty y Mariah-...... .................... Abajo Roderick, Mason, Shannon y Bree-(Entran al efidicio) Mariah-(Baja rápido las escaleras) Bree-Mariah, porque corres tan rápido? Mariah-Ya viene! (Resbala con el charco y cae al suelo) Aah! X-Necesito un letrero que diga "Piso mojado" Roderick-Mariah, estás bien? Mariah-(Se levanta rápidamente) Estoy bien, no me lastimé nada Shannon-Amiga, cuál es la prisa? Mariah-Ya viene! Mason-Qué? De qué estás hablando? Mariah-Jane acaba de romper la fuente! Silencio....... ....................... Mientras tanto Joey-(Entra al apartamento) Skylart, Madison, Spencer, Alistair, Myron, Greg, Gregory, Taylor, Katherine, Francis, Sheldon y Elena-(Viendo "Titanic") ^^''' Joey-Qué hacen ñ.ñ? Madison-Vemos "Titanic" ñ.ñ Joey-Yo también quiero verla (Se sienta en el sillón) Todos- ^^'' (Beep beep) Alistair-(Lee el mensaje) "JANE HA ROTO LA FUENTE!-Mariah Alistair-Chicos.... Joey-Esa es la escena donde chocan con el iceberg no es así? Alistair-Amigos... Myron-Marcha atrás! Debieron dar macha atrás cuanto antes! Alistair-Oigan ._. ..... Sheldon-Genial, ahora todos comienzan a correr y van por los botes salvavidas Alistair-Chicos .-. ..... Katherine-No, no quiero que Dicaprio muera! Alistair-Chicos!! >.< Silencio..... Joey-Qué pasa? .-. Alistair-Recibí un mensaje de Mari y dice que Jane acaba de romper la fuente Silencio...... ........................ Mientras tanto Tyler y Pierre-(Llegan corriendo) Sam-Chicos ahora qué les pasa? Bill-Vienen muy agitados chicos, qué sucede? Pierre-Diles tú Tyler-No, diles tú Pierre-Que les digas tú Adam-Chicos, ya, qué sucede?! Tyler-Jane acaba de romper la fuente!! Hayley-Oh por Dios, chicos, están seguros de eso? Pierre-Si fuera una broma no habriamos llegado tan agitados Bill-Y-y-y-y dónde están? A dónde se dirigen o qué? Tyler-Ya van al hospital, en cuanto vieorn que Jane no se sentía bien la llevaron rápidamente Sam-Deberíamos ir! Pierre-Deberíamos? Bill-Chicos, queramos o no ahora estamos unidos con ellos, es lo menos que podemos hacer ahora Silencio...... .............................. Mientras tanto Shannon-Hemos llegado Mason-Jane, te juro que pronto estarás ahí, resiste Jane-Ah! Me queda otra alternativa? Madison-Mason! Llegamos en cuanto recibimos el mensaje de Mariah Mason-Que bueno chicos, ha roto la fuente Jane-Mason, no me digas! Mason-Resiste Jane, pronto darás a luz y todo lo que hemos pasado valdrá la pena Jane-Agradezco tus sermones, pero este dolor no me deja pensar en otra cosa Bree-Un doctor, está a punto de dar a luz! Mariah-Una silla, una silla de ruedas es lo que necesitamos, no puedes seguir caminando así! Jane-Dios, esto duele, no sé cuanto tiempo más podré resistir! Joey-Vamos Jane, tu eres fuerte, resiste! Myron-Un doctor, acaso no hay un maldito doctor?! Nuestra amiga está a punto de tener un bebé! X-Tranquilizese, está en buenas manos, debemos ponerla en lavor de parto ahora Joey-Mientras más rápido mejor X-Nos la llevaremos, esperen aquí Jane-Un segundo!...Mason viene conmigo Mason-...Claro (Se van) Silencio... Greg-...Ahora qué hacemos? Spencer-...Esperar...si queremos verlo cuando nazca debemos esperar Bill-Chicos!! (Llegan corriendo) Bill-Llegamos en cuanto nos enteramos? Dónde está? Skylart-Se la acaban de llevar para labor de parto, Mason está con ella Sheldon-Nos dijeron que esperemos aquí ...................... Más tarde Madison-(Afuera del hospital recargada en la pared) Elvira-Vaya, siglos que no te veía, linda gemela incestuosa Madison-(Voltea)...Ah, eres tú (Gira sus ojos) Elvira-Porqué estás sola? Un día sin sexo te pone nerviosa? Madison-Si vienes a burlarte de mí no es el momento, la novia de mi hermano está en labor de parto, sé que Mason está un poco nervioso porque también puedo sentir esa vibra, ya que somos gemelos Elvira-Que lindura, pronto tendrás un sobrinito que ojalá sea tan lindo y amigable como tú Madison-No sé si es un cumplido o lo dices sarcásticamente Elvira-También escuché que te casaste, eso es sin duda más genial, tú has ganado, ahora vivirás infeliz por siempre con Skylart, eres suertuda, ese chico sí que besa de una forma única, sé lo que se siente Madison-Qué te hize yo para que me molestaras con eso?! Que yo recuerde yo ni siquiera te dirigí la palabra, desde que nos conocimos no me agradaste y estos años acepto que he dicho algunas cosas malas de ti pero me ahorro mis palabras! Elvira-Porque yo prefiero ser más directa con la gente y digo lo que pienso sin ningún problema! Porqué crees que todos me odian? Incluidos tú y todo tu club de extraños Madison-Deja de llamarnos así! Con razón tú e Isaac son tal para cuál, no es así? Les gusta molestar a la gente, juegan con sus sentimientos, son insoportables y no les interesa nada ni nadie más que ustedes mismos! Elvira-Si eso lo dices por haberme acostado con Isaac mientras estaba saliendo con tu amigo, sí, entiendo, fue indebido pero lo hice porque no se veían muy bien juntos, y aunque pasaron un buen rato juntos no iba a durar porque sabía que algo en Isaac me amaba a mí...y yo lo amaba a él Madison-...Pues ahora creo que todos estamos donde deberíamos estar... Elvira-Y otra cosa, tengo buenas noticias para ti...yo e Isaac hemos decidido irnos de aquí Madison-...A dónde piensan ir? Elvira-No lo sé, a donde el destino nos corresponda, son buenas noticias para ti y para mí, nunca nos vamos a agradar y cuando me vaya ya no tendré que lidiar contigo...ni tú conmigo Madison-...Bien, Isaac tampoco me agradó así que está bien...espero que tú e Isaac sean tal para cual que no sean capazes de engañarse...y que sean felices Elvira-Me parece justo Madison-...Sí...(Entra al hospital) Elvira-...(Se va) ............................ Mientras tanto Bill-Joey.... Joey-....... Bill-...Tienes un momento? El rostro de Joey se veía demasiado confundido, porqué Bill querría hablar con él? No podía imaginarse lo que diría, si sería algo bueno o algo malo. (Los 2 caminaban mientras hablaban) Bill-Esa canción...fue escrita por ti? Joey-Emm...sí...quería intentar algo nuevo y fue lo primero que pensé, creo que no ha sido de las mejores cosas que he hecho Bill-Bromeas? La canción fue estupenda, de verdad tienes talento Joey-...Bueno, gracias Bill-Tengo algo que decirte, y quiero que me contestes con la verdad, vale?...Hable con Mason y dice que está seguro de su decición, eso es respetable, escuché su canción y es talentoso pero si es lo que quiere no se lo voy a impedir, es sólo que... Joey-....... Bill-...Le pregunté si conocía a alguien igual de talentoso, y que lo deseara de verdad, dicho eso, me recomendaron a ti Joey-........ Bill-Quieres cantar? Quieres ser famoso? No quieres...caminar por las calles sin ninguna preocupación y que toda la gente se abra como el mar cuando pases? No quieres...cantar en un gran escenario frente a miles de personas, diciendo tu nombre a gritos, gente que te admira por ser quien tú eres? Joey-...Sí, sí, es...lo que quiero, Bill, si acaso consiguiera una audición o algo así yo... Bill-Audición?...(Ríe) No la necesitas, trabajarás conmigo hasta que te acostumbres Joey-.... Bill-Bienvenido, Joey...hablamos después (Se va) Bill se alejó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sabía que esta vez encontró a la persona indicada, vió que tiene la misma capacidad para este trabajo igual que Mason, y se preguntarán porqué...porque él escuchó esa grabación con sus propio oídos y se dio cuenta de lo que una persona con sueños o con sentimientos es capaz de hacer, de alguna forma lo hizo recordar a un Bill Kaulitz un poco más joven, con sueños igual de locos (Mientras Bill se aleja comienza la música) (Durante la canción se muestran escenas de Mason con Jane en el hospital con todos los doctores mientras ella daba a luz) X-Necesitamos que resista Jane-No sé cuanto pueda resistir más...(Toma su mano) Mason Mason-...Resiste, tú puedes Jane-(Respira) Mason-Nothing is unnecessary It's all for the story That ever changing game we play That forever tangling web we weave The tales of these so called nothings That came to be That came to be Sittin up in my bed Contemplating the words I said I thought I chose them oh so well But once again you're proving me wrong and only time can tell... You're proving me wrong and only time can tell... Ooh you're proving me wrong Jane-Hago lo mejor que puedo! X-Siga haciéndolo, necesita pujar más Jane-Dios mio, esto duele! Mason-When it rains it pours And I'm here No canopy above my head My face pointed towards the sky Mouth open wide When it rains it pours I can't help but think What my friend once said We're all fucked either way in the end Jane-Nunca más volveré a hacer esto! X-Falta poco Mason-We might as well go hard Until we all go home I can't help but wonder if he's right And if everything I ever wanted Could all float away tonight When it rains it pours And I'm here No canopy above my head My face pointed towards the sky Mouth open wide When it rains it pours Ooh yeahh when it rains it pours... Mason-Jane, está pasando, pronto serémos padres Jane-Juro por mi vida que no volveré a hacer esto de nuevo! Mason-Eso dices ahora pero seguro en 18 años querrás tener otro Jane-No digas eso, Mason, te mataré si vuelves a decirlo! (Música) Mason-Ooh ooh Ahh Ahh Ahh... And it's everyone And it's everyone For themselves X-Un poco más Mason-Un poco más, un poco más Jane! Jane-Tengo alternativa?! Aah! Mason-And it's everyone For themselves And it's everyone (Música) X-Listo Jane-(Respira) Mason-... X-Es un lindo varón, que bueno que salió sano y salvo Jane-Quiero verlo (Lo toma en sus manos) X-Muchas felicidades...usted es el padre? Mason-...Sí...lo soy Jane-...Hola pequeño Mason-(Sonríe) Jane-Es hermoso...tal y como me lo imagine...se parece un poco a él Mason-...No lo creo...se parece más a ti Jane-...Viendo su pequeño rostro de recién nacido, no podría alejarlo de mí Mason-...Es la cosa más tierna que he visto en mi vida Jane-Quieres cargarlo un momento? Mason-...Está bien (Lo toma en sus brazos) Tenía razón, se parece más a ti...Hola pequeño...tranquilo, estás conmigo, no te pasará nada Jane-(Sonríe)...Normalmente los bebés nacen llorando...pero es lindo Mason-...Serémos felices Jane (Toma su mano)...Te lo prometo ................... Mientras tanto Skylart-Cómo está? X-De maravilla, dio a luz a un varón y está sano, no hay nada de que preocuparse...ya pueden pasar Skylart-...Lista para conocer a nuestro pequeño sobrino? Madison-Ya quiero verlo (Sonríe) (Entran) Madison-Hola! Skylart-Cómo está? Jane-No hay nada de que preocuparse, está muy bien de salud Mariah-Oh dios, miren, es la cosita más tierna que he visto Hayley-Bill, mira...es un lindo varón Bill-(Sonríe y la acerca más hacie él)...Cómo te sientes? Mason-...Estoy tan felíz que nada puede arruinarlo Bill-Mereces ser felíz...todos merecen ser felices, no digo que vaya a ser fácil...pero pueden hacerlo Hayley-Mira, se parece un poco a Jane Bill-Oye, es verdad (Ríe)...Felicidades Jane-...Gracias Bill ................... Mientras tanto Elvira-(Llega al apartamento) Isaac-Ah, eres tú Elvira-Hola (Lo besa rápidamente) Has estado aquí todo el día? Isaac-Quería estar aquí cuando llegaras Los 2-(Ríen) Elvira-(Se acuesta con él en la cama) Adivina a quien me encontré Isaac-...A quién viste? Elvira-...Me encontré con Madison fuera del hospital...la chica embarazada ya ha dado a luz supongo Isaac-No es cierto (Ríe)...estás segura? Elvira-Ella lo mencionó...y le dije las buenas noticias Isaac-De verdad? (Ríe un poco)...Supongo que reaccionó bien Elvira-Reaccionó de manera tranquila, ella dice que ahora todos estamos donde deberíamos estar Isaac-(Sonríe y la besa) ................... Mientras tanto (Todos en el salón hablaban) Víctor-Silencio, silencio! Todos- .-. ....... Víctor-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien, cómo se empezaba esto?...Bienvenidos a la primera reunión oficial de "The Hottest" X-Ustedes están graduados, qué hacen aquí? Thomas-Admitamoslo, el club ahora será miserable si nosotros 3 no lo dirigimos, necesitan lideres S-Haber si entendí, volvieron aquí, a decirnos que hacer, mientras se aferran a los tiempos de la preparatoria Didier-Tú argumento es muy erróneo, ni si quiera es válido Víctor-Lo que queremos decir, es que ustedes necesitan líderes E-Y son ustedes? Víctor-Claro, chico que no conozco, somos buenas opciones para dirigirlos, y se los vamos a mostrar, dale! (Música) Víctor, Didier y Thomas-Oh oh oh oh Víctor-No sleep No sleep, until I'm done with finding the answer Won't stop Won't stop before I find the cure for this cáncer Víctor con Didier-Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted (Música) Thomas (con Didier)-I've become so numb (I can't feel you there) Become so tired, (so much more aware) I'm becoming this, (all I want to do) Is be more like me (and be lees like you) Didier (Víctor con Thomas)-Can't you see that you're smothering me, Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? 'Cause everything that you thought I would be Has fallen apart right in front of you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you. (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take. (Música) Víctor-I've been watching, I've been waiting In the shadows for my time I've been searching, I've been living For tomorrow's all my life Víctor con Didier y Thomas-Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles Watching, waiting for something Feel me, touch me, heal me, come take me higher Thomas (Con Víctor y Didier)-I've become so numb, (I can't feel you there), Become so tired, (so much more aware.) I'm becoming this, (all I want to do) Is be more like me (and be less like you.) Víctor-I've been watching Didier-I've been waiting Thomas-I've been searching Víctor-I've been living For tomorrow's Los 3 (Víctor)-Oh oh oh oh (In the shadows) Oh oh oh oh (In the shadows) I've been waiting (Aplauden) Dider-(Susurra mientras los otros aplauden) Creen que vaya a funcionar? Víctor-...No lo sé...pero parece que les gusta ................................ Más tarde Mason-(Entra al apartamento) Jane-(Susurra) Está dormido Mason-(Susurra) Vine a ver como estaba Jane-Ha estado dormido, a veces despierta Mason-...Jane, yo... (El bebé llora) Jane-Oh dios, ya despertó (Lo carga en sus brazos) Mason-...Sé que hacer (Toma la gutiarra) Jane-No, Mason, ahora no, sólo... Mason-Con una canción dormirá, ya verás (Música)...Is there a right way for how this goes? You got your friends, and you got your foes. They want a piece of something hot, Forget your name like they forgot. Ain't that something? So I wanna see you crash and burn, And criticize your every Word I'm tryna keep from goin' insane, Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing? Trying to be something, more. Mason con Jane-Nobody's gonna love you if, You can't display, a way to capture this. Nobody's gonna hold your hand, And guide you through, No, it's up for you to understand. Nobody's gonna feel your pain, When all is done, And it's time for you to walk away. So when you have today, You should say all that you have to say. Jane-Say all that you have to say. Is there a right way for being strong? Feels like I'm doing things all wrong. Still I'm here just holdin' on, Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs. Just tryna show you something, more. Jane con Mason-Nobody's gonna love you if, You can't display, a way to capture this. Nobody's gonna hold your hand, And guide you through, It's up for you to understand. Nobody's gonna feel your pain, When all is done, And it's time for you to walk away. When you have today, You should say all that you have to say. Mason-Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing. Look to yourself, and you might find something. It's time that we sorted out, All of the things, we complain about. Jane-So listen close to the sound of your soul, Take back a life we lived once before. Los 2-If it ain't you, then who? If it ain't you, then who is gonna love you? Nobody's gonna love you if, You can't display, a way to capture this. Nobody's gonna hold your hand And guide you through. It's up for you to understand. Nobody's gonna feel your pain, When all is done, and it's time for you to walk away. When you have today, You should say all that you have to say. So when you have today, say all that you have to say. Jane-(Lo acuesta silenciosamente)...Parece que ya Mason-...Si necesitas algo yo estoy aquí...lo haremos juntos (Toma su mano) Jane-Gracias Mason...gracias por todo lo que has dicho...significa mucho para mí que estés aquí conmigo Mason-...Yo no podría abandonarte así (La besa)